Project ICARUS
by Detroness
Summary: For years, you dreamed of flying through the sky; flying free past the walls, high above the clouds. Like a bird... Free. Without a cage... Without broken wings... A pity that the very thing holding you back... Are the broken and malformed wings stitched to your very back... A Levi x Winged Reader Story of Attack on Titan
1. Precipice

_Project ICARUS_

_Project ICARUS (c) Detroness: Do not copy, edit, or repost. _

_Attack on Titan (c) Hajiime Isayama_

_Levi x Reader _

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

It's cold; scratch that… it's always cold.

Always cold and dark.

The silence is deafening to the point where your ears will often ring with a high pitched whine every now and then.

Every day, or what you guess is each day gone by, it's always like this: cold, dark, empty, and silent as death itself.

Sometimes you even question that you're actually alive…

Your eyes slide to yesterday's, or maybe it's older than that, 'breakfast'… The bread was already stale and dry as a rock while the water emitted a pungent smell that distinctly reminded you of sewer water.

That's how it's been the last couple of times concerning the… meals, if you could even call them that… Barely edible and most likely eating them will kill you faster than starving to death.

Your eyes slide back to their former position as you stare at the outline of the iron door, and you briefly stretch your body for a moment. Then just like a flower touched by the winters first breathe, you huddle back into a small ball of warmth, in the otherwise cold and dark room.

Your clothing has definitely seen better days…

The air is stale in the cell but you've grown accustomed to the stench of human waste mixed in with the other pungent odors that permeate the room.

Your eyes flutter and you begin to close them as your limbs start to relax; dreaming has always been your faithful companion, offering you comfort and an escape from this isolation.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…_

Your eyes snap open and then narrow with suspicion as you flex your limbs in preparation for the worst.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap… _

The footsteps are much closer now and they stop just before the door to your iron cage.

The iron door creaks open and blinding white light spills in, burning your retinas and you flinch back against the cold iron wall.

However, like a parent urging their unwilling child forward; the wall offers no protection, only cold apathetic metal.

You raise your hand up to your face to shield your eyes from the harsh change of light and squint through your fingers in order to try and see the newcomer.

Finally your pupils shrink and you bring your hand back down and continue to stare at the stranger; the outline is that of a man's but there's little else you can tell about him.

You can't see his face but he doesn't move from the doorway like previous visitors have done, instead he stands there and your skin pricks at the weight of his stare.

Determined to not show weakness, you stare back with a neutral expression on your face.

The two of you stay like this for a while, just simply staring at each other, like two wild animals determining if the other one is a threat.

"Come child. Abandon this frozen nest with me and stretch your wings for the first time under my care."

His voice is quiet but you don't doubt the fact that it holds an undeniably strong undercurrent of authority; he reminds you of your father: kind and gentle but firm.

Your narrowed eyes cur through his figure but he doesn't flinch from his current position, instead he slowly offers you his right hand.

A scoff escapes your chapped lips and you shake your head with disbelief and then let out a dry chuckle, "I have nothing left to lose…"

Your limbs shake with effort as you try to stand up for the first time, in probably days if not weeks…

Finally you push yourself up from the floor with the help of the wall behind you, and you begin to stagger towards the man.

Despite your slow pace, the man demonstrates an unbelievable amount of patience as he quietly waits in the doorway for you.

Or maybe he doesn't and he's just unbelievably good at hiding his true emotions…

Your limbs are covered in a thin sheet of sweat by the time you reach the man and by the end of it, you're shaking uncontrollably from exhaustion.

But you refuse to break eye contact with him and when you're literally in arm's reach from him, you thrust out your hand and clasp his hand in yours. Your grip is surprisingly firm to the man notices, as he observes our emasculated figure but the way your eyes burn is what catches his eye.

He nods to himself and to you, and then he begins to walk away with you in tow.

"So… what now?"

"Now child is when we see if those wings of yours determine if you either will fall or if you will fly."


	2. Metamorphasis

_Project ICARUS_

_Levi x Winged Reader _

_Project ICARUS (c) Detroness: Do not copy, edit, or repost. _

_Attack on Titan (c) Hajiime Isayama_

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

It's been a year since the man, Tytos, freed you from that cell.

A year since you've gained your useless wings.

A year since you've become a test subject, dubbed 'Crow', in an ongoing government funded project called Project ICARUS.

Its purpose, simple: Give humanity the wings they need to fight against the titans.

That being said, the government doesn't want to waste precious soldiers on experiments that may or may not work…

Instead the various subjects are civilians, orphans to be exact; children than range from age 5 to 19.

There are about 30 subjects total, including yourself, and there are two things that all of the subjects share: being named after a bird, and the fact that they have wings attached to their backs.

From what you've gathered so far there are several factors that play into being named after a bird: one, every subject has a unique pair of wings that no other subject shares; two, depending on the bird that your wings come from, that is the detail that determines your name.

The first time you were introduced to the other 29 test subjects, it had been a frosty welcome, suffice to say…

Almost all of the subjects seemed wary of you and shortly afterwards they were given the option to mingle with you or continue their game of aerial tag. The result was something that you had expected, thanks to the welcome you received earlier; all of the other subjects took to the air and continued the game.

Well… all of them, except for one…

You remember the little boy clearly: two pure white wings were tucked against his back, the very tips of his primaries gently brushing the ground, two large and innocent-looking grey eyes adorned his small face, unlike his eyes though, the rest of his facial features were small in comparison; there was also the contrasting ebony of his hair that caught your attention against the whiteness of his soft wings.

Come to think about it; he looked, and still looks, distinctly like a girl but when you first met him, he proved you wrong.

Still you can't help but wonder why he was, is, named Dove…

Looking back at it now, it was an unusual but memorable meeting…

_The little child approached your unmoving figure, timidly but nonetheless approached you. They sucked in a nervous breathe and ruffled their soft looking feathers._

"_Hello." _

_The surprise must have been evident on your face because you were honestly expecting this child to be a girl, apparently not… _

_An indignant little pout painted its way on the little boy's small features but he shook his head and that look of innocence reappeared on his features. _

"_My name's Dove, what's yours?" He asked and tucked his hands behind his back and began to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. _

"_Her name is Crow, Dove." A voice interrupted. _

_Both of you looked behind you and saw that man approaching, the same one who freed you earlier that day. Dove immediately rushed at him with an expression of joy painted on his face. _

_You half expected the man to not pay attention to Dove but to your surprise the man bent down and hugged Dove. The hug only lasted a few moments but Dove seemed fine with it, and then the man ruffled Dove's messy ebony hair in an affectionate manner. _

_Dove looked back at you over his shoulder with a smile painted on his little face, "You have a funny name for a girl." _

_You shrugged, "I could say the same for you… Dove." _

_Dove pouted but then let go of the man's hand and rushed over to you. His dainty hands grasped one of yours and his grey eyes glimmered at yours, "Say Crow, where are your wings?" _

"…_I don't know Dove." You replied and then looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer. _

_Dove shifted around and then looked up at the man as well, "Tytos, when will Crow get her wings?" _

"_Soon Dove, very soon." Tytos nodded. _

_Dove tugged at your hand you looked back down at the ebony haired boy, "Crow; promise me that you'll fly with me as soon as you can, okay?" _

_His big doe eyes sparkled with hope… _

_Damn those eyes…. _

_Talk about Hook, Line, and Sinker… _

_Despite his, damningly cute, eyes; Dove's serious tone surprised you, and you peered at the little boy again. Perhaps he was smarter than you gave him credit for… _

_Nonetheless, you nodded, "I promise that I will fly with you as soon as I can." _

_Satisfied with his promise, Dove let go of your hand flew off to join the others in the sky… But not before he sent one last hopeful look your way. _

_Touched by the boy's innocent promise, a smile had graced your lips and you turned your attention back to Tytos. _

_The man simply beckoned with his hand once more and, wordlessly, you followed Tytos with the hope of keeping that promise to the white winged boy. _

Little did you know of the pain that would follow afterwards: the process was barbaric and it had almost killed you…

The doctors had surgically exposed the muscles of your back and took on the painstaking process of manually stitching your wings to your back. The various muscles and tendons of your wings were stretched and interwoven with the muscles and tendons of your back. After that part of the procedure was completed, the doctors then stretched your skin back over the crude procedure.

Shortly after that, the entire procedure was finished but you were physically and mentally drained from the ordeal. It had been conducted without an anesthesia… Thus the doctors transported you to another room and allowed you to rest and recover from the event.

Tytos visited shortly after and gave you severally injections that he explained would help you recover quicker, help your body adjust to your new limbs, and at the same time it would prevent your body from rejecting the newly attached wings.

Your memories of the entire ordeal are hazy at best if you try to bring them to the forefront of your conscious memory and most often they haunt you during the night in those first few weeks of recovery. Half the time you would relive these memories as nightmares, and it would result in waking up in a freshly blood-covered bed; your frantic movements would often tear or stretch the stitches which would result in another procedure…

Besides your night terrors, the following weeks after the procedure were rather boring to put in bluntly. Most, if not all, of your time was spent in bed.

Recovering.

Tytos brought you novels to read, journals to write in/doodle various images that would come to mind, and Dove would be allowed to visit you.

Probably two months after the procedure, you were finally able to move around again. Mainly your focus was to recover the lost muscle mass that wasted away while you were lying in bed. That was an entirely new and difficult challenge in itself due to the added weight on your back. Most of the time that you would attempt to walk, you would either pitch forward or fall backwards to your utter irritation.

Soon enough and to your immense relief, you regained your previously lost muscle and could finally function normally without the help of doctors.

Granted they were trying to help, but you felt like a child that needed to have their hand held.

That being said, you adamantly refused to have their help when you started to work your back muscles and the muscles in your wings. After several long and painful days, you were finally able to tuck your wings against your back in the same manner you had seen Dove do.

Despite this, your 16 foot wingspan proved more troublesome than you would have taken for granted…

The most damning thing about your wings is the fact that they are utterly useless…

More than once, you've contemplated the idea of just tearing the damn things off of your back… but another thought always stops you from doing so…

A promise not yet filled.

When you met Dove again after you had made your recovery was… heartbreaking.

"_Crow!" _

_You froze in mid-step, turned around, and looked up to see Dove descend from the air. He hadn't changed much from when you first met him, and he seemed ecstatic to see you again… along with the ebony wings tucked against your back. _

_He literally hit the ground running and crashed into your legs, which almost caused you to fall backwards from impact. On instinct, your wings flared out and caused you to regain your balance but at the cost of pain spiking in your back. Slowly and carefully, you reigned in your wings and tucked them back into their previous position. _

_Dove immediately let go of you and stepped back, admiration was painted on his face as he stared at your ebony wings with pure awe. _

"_Wow." He whispered and reached out to gently stroke one of your primaries. _

"_Your feathers are just as soft and shiny as mine!" Dove announced happily. _

_His little hands grasped yours and he tugged once, and then twice. _

_Guilt coiled in your stomach… _

"_Come on Crow, you promised to fly with me! It'll be so much fun, I promise." _

_You crouched down on one knee and tugged on the boy's hands, which brought his attention back to you. A surprised expression was painted on his face as he gazed at yours. _

"_Dove… I can't fly." You admitted quietly. _

_Pure disbelief and heartbreak spread across his face as the words left your mouth, but a spark of that childish innocence shined in his grey eyes. _

"_No, you can fly! You finally have wings, plus I'll teach you, I promise! It'll be fun!" He insisted and then tugged at your hands. _

"_Dove." You called his attention away from the blue sky. _

_His grey eyes met yours again and he searched yours for the truth. _

_Limply, his hands fell back to his sides as the beginning of tears welled in his eyes. _

"_Why can't you fly?" _

_You looked away, ashamed, and then met his eyes again, "It's too painful; even the task of fully extending my wings hurts. Believe me, I tried to fly a few times before but I only succeeded in crashing into the ground while I was bleeding from where my wings are attached." _

_A look of childish determination flashed in Dove's grey eyes, and he tugged at your hands even harder, "That just means you need more practice! You know that saying, 'No Pain, No Gain!'. Now come on, Crow. Please!" _

_You opened your mouth to protest but another familiar voice interrupted, "I am sorry Dove but Crow is unable to fly at the moment. If she were to try and fly, it would tear the very wings from her back. Right now, she's still recovering; you remember how long it was before you were able to fly, correct?" _

_Tytos walked up to both of you and set his hand on Dove's head in a comforting manner, "Let her rest and recover. It'll take time, but rest assured she'll be able to fly eventually." _

_A sullen look passed over Dove's face and he nodded once, tears brimming in his big eyes. Guilt tugged at your heart and you looked away for a moment and then returned your attention back to the little boy in front of you. _

_Those grey eyes met yours again but this time they were filled with a sad, but hopeful glimmer inside those grey pools. _

"_Okay." He sniffed and then another emotion swept over his face and shined in his grey eyes, "Crow, I'll hold you to your promise, okay?" _

_You forced a smile on your lips, and gently pulled him into a hug, "I always keep my promises." You whispered. _

To your utter disappointment, you still cannot do anything with your wings besides tucking them against your back and fully extending them for a brief period of time, before your back muscles begin to throb with a dull pain.

A sigh escapes your lips and you shift your massive wings around your sitting figure as you lean further against the weeping willow tree. Your eyelids flutter and your body relaxes as you slowly breathe in and out.

High above in the blue sky, you can hear the delighted cries of the others happily playing another child's game. It came as no surprise to you when the other subjects, besides Dove, shunned you because of your lack of flight.

It didn't matter to you anyway; you found comfort and companionship in others such as Dove and Tytos, as well as the murder of crows that seem to love your presence. Currently, most of the crows are perched among the branches of the willow tree. The more adventurous or curious ones, have joined you on the ground.

At your behest, they do not attack anyone who comes to close but they will harass that unfortunate person or persons who dare to. The only ones that the crows will not harass are Dove and Tytos, instead whenever those two visit the crows act in a similar manner as they would towards you.

A tiny caw breaks you out of your thoughts and you open your eyes and glance down. One of the younger crows hops towards your lap and gently pecks at your fingers. With your right hand, you gently stroke the top of the bird's head while your left hand reaches for the bag filled with food.

After a little digging, you pull out the piece of bread that you had stored in the bag and tear off a chunk for the crow. The crow caws again and picks up the piece between their beak and then swallows the chunk of bread.

A slight tug at your feathers causes you to glance at your side but you relax when you see it's just some of the crows preening through your feathers. Unlike the other subjects, you're the only one who actually has birds that follow and interact with you. These crows are the reason why your feathers are in such good condition despite their lack of use besides as acting as a wind block.

You relax again and close your eyes and begin to slowly drift off…

A warning caw pierces the calm atmosphere and your eyes snap open and scan your surroundings, however another crow sends out a caw that can roughly be translated to 'friend'.

A little ways out from the willow tree Tytos and Harpyia, another scientist involved with Project ICARUS, approach. However from Tytos's stiff stance as he walks, you immediately know that something is wrong…

You sit back up and then rise up on your feet. With a subtle flick of your wings, you signal the crows on the ground to take to the sky. Like death, they silently take to the sky and circle the air above.

The laughter above suddenly becomes quiet but you don't hear the telltale sign of your crows harassing the other subjects, either they must have flown away or landed a ways off from your current position.

"Crow!" Harpyia barks out and you narrow your eyes at the long brown haired woman, just like the creature she's named after; Harpyia is a woman of extreme beauty but underneath that she only cares for the desired results, and any outliers are quickly dealt with a swift end…

Well except for you…

_Being the only subject a part of Project ICARUS that couldn't fly automatically made you a flaw, or an outlier, in the entire project. It was the second day of your recovery when a woman came into your room, unannounced. She promptly looked at you with inevitable disdain, and then walked out without a single word. _

_A day later, she came back in with two others. One was Tytos who had a look of pure contempt painted on his face, the other was a dark haired man who showed signs of age. His face was an impassive mask and he gestured for that same woman for an explanation. _

"_This recent subject, Crow, has just received her wings but we discovered a problem after the procedure," She paused and you could've sworn you could've heard a pin drop, "While the subject sleeps, she suffers from severe night terrors which will result uncontrollable movements while she's in bed. The other doctors have agreed that she will need to undergo the procedure again," Another pause and a pointed look your way, "and again if this continues. While I am against terminating this subject if she proves faulty; if we chose to find another subject in her stead, we risk another useless death and more wasted funds if the future subject is less fortunate than her." _

_The older man never removed his stare from you, whether or not to see if it would ruffle your feathers or not, you weren't sure but you stared back with an impassive mask painted on your face. _

"_The doctors have said that she still has a 27% chance of recovery for her even if she still continues to tear the stitches at this point." Tytos stated in a monotone. _

_Her face sneered and she opened her mouth to argue but the older man raised a hand and she quieted instantly. _

"_27% is still a chance of survival, and I suggest we use it until she exceeds 27%." _

_The reaction from the woman and Tytos is the same: their expressions harden, likely for different reasons, and nevertheless held their tongues. _

_Your hands clenched the sheets at the older man's apathy but you forced yourself to remain the calm exterior, after all he allowed you to live… _

"_Despite the government's funding, we should make use of every aspect we have. Nothing is wasted," The old man paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Nothing." _

_His tone is flat, allowing no room for argument, but you detect the threat clearly made in it. _

_The face of woman was one akin to if she was slapped, but she managed a polite, albeit, curt nod. _

_The man turned his attention back to you and it felt like seconds slipped by… _

"_You both are dismissed." _

_Tytos stiffened and casted you a worried glance without moving his head almost as if he was nervous that the older man would find out about Tytos' early attachment to you just from a single glance; even though the older man has his entire attention on you. A dark look passes over his face and he quietly exited the room, but not before he cast another glance over his shoulder. _

_The woman looked like a child scorned, and a furious one…_

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' the saying goes and you saw it right in front of you. _

_She left in a swirl of her long brown hair and closed the door behind her. _

"_It is your best hopes that you live up to your name." _

_Your disbelief must show on your face because the man continues. _

"_A crow: a creature that adapts to its environment using its cunning nature but most of all endures and survives. Fugere in caelum, corniculam." _

_Then he left. _

"Yes?" You drawl out, and raise an eyebrow at the brown haired woman.

Her lips curl in distaste, "You should be flying."

You scoff, but don't both to reply. You've had this conversation before, many times…

Don't beat a dead horse, as the saying goes…

"Worthless." She hisses and her emerald eyes spark with hatred.

"Enough Harpyia," Tytos cuts in and then looks at you, "Have you forgotten that it is time that Crow been given her monthly shot?"

"Why does Vulturious even both to keep her alive? What benefit does it see through?" Harpyia snarls out.

Tytos casually shrugs, "You know as much as I do when it comes to that man, but what matters to me is that he sees it as beneficial to the Project to allow Crow to continue to receive her shots."

Harpyia goes quiet but she seethes underneath her glass skin.

"Crow, today however will be slightly different. While Volturious is keeping you in the Project he has also expressed his desire for you to start to learn hand-to-hand combat as well as learn about our contacts outside of ICARUS that feed the project."

"What?!" Harpyia screeches but Tytos ignores her.

"We will be traveling to the Under City to meet with a few of our contacts to obtain the formula that you'll need to ensure that you're wings aren't rejected from your body."

Your eyes narrow at the words 'Under City' but you nod and follow Tytos away from the willow tree, leaving a furious Harpyia behind.

Tytos leads you to the front of the old building and you find that there is a carriage waiting for the both of you to take you to the Under City. The carriage is not flashy just simply a black box with two doors, and the horses match the carriage as well. On closer inspection you can see grit and grime in certain areas along the carriage and on the horses.

"For disguise?" You ask.

"Hmm?" Tytos looks down at you in question, and you point at the area just above the wheels of the carriage, which is coated in dry dirt.

"Yes. We'll be traveling to the Innermost District and we'll leave the carriage there and then travel by foot to get to the Under City where our partners will be waiting for us." Tytos explains and then opens the carriage door for you.

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" You ask as you step up inside the carriage.

Tytos climbs in and closes the door, "Our partners are businessmen of all things, and they know perfectly well that if they fail to hold up their end of the deal they will be losing an important trading partner."

"You sound very confident." You state.

Tytos shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, "I'm just stating facts. Besides the trade that we're doing is of equal value on both sides; what they offer, saves your life; and what we're offering will likely save theirs."

"And what are we offering?" You ask, curious.

"I'll show you when we get there." Tytos says and then looks out the window.

Sensing that the conversation has come to an end, you look out the other window and watch the passing greenery…

_¸,ø ¤º° Time Skip °º¤ ø,¸_

A sudden jerk causes you to shoot up in alarm but you relax when you see that Tytos is calmly sitting across from you.

"We're here." He states and the carriage comes to a halt.

"You'll need to wear this, no one can know about your secret." Tytos says holding out a dark cloak.

You take the cloak and throw it around your shoulders and examine the results: the cloak is long and thick, no doubt you'll sweat underneath it, but it hides the noticeable bulge of your wings.

You both step out of the carriage and the first thing that surprises you is the stench. It's suffocating, and is a pungent mixture of human waste, sweat, and death.

The surroundings are in derelict condition, but that doesn't seem to affect Tytos as he calmly approaches an unsteady looking building. He steps into the doorway and then looks over his shoulder at you.

"Crow, would you please remain outside? This will only take a second,"

You nod and shift on your legs.

A few minutes pass by and Tytos finally reappears with a large case, probably as large as a human, in tow.

"What's in there?"

"You'll see."

You frown at his cryptic reply but don't bother to push; he won't budge about his answer.

Without a word, he begins to walk away and wordlessly you follow closely behind him.

After a series of twists and turns down the filthy alleyways of the Under City, both of you finally come to an expansive cavern that opens up to the darkened sky. High above the moon is shining down through the opening, almost like the spotlight shining on the actor who's dancing on the stage.

Three figures catch your attention: two of them are males while the third figure is a girl. The girl has bright fiery hair that is held into two pigtails which compliment her shining green eyes; and she has an energetic look painted on her face. The taller male looks young and has pale brown hair with bangs that hang over his forehead, particularly between his hazel eyes while his face has an expression of curiosity painted on. The third companion is the shortest of the group but his facial expression is one of complete indifference that seem to synchronize this attitude with his short black hair and his narrowed grey eyes.

"Hello Levi, Farlan, Isabel." Tytos greets and presents the case in front of him.

"Hello Tytos, who's that?" The girl, Isabel, asks and points at you.

"I'm Crow." You reply and shift under the cloak, already it's starting to getting hot underneath the wool cloak.

"Why are you wearing a cloak? It's already hot out; you'll probably die in there." Isabel chirps.

You nod, but don't offer any other comment.

"Do you have the items that I asked for, Levi?" Tytos asks.

The shorter man nods and brings out a smaller case, "I could ask the same of you, Tytos."

Tytos nods and then sets the case flat on the ground. He pulls out a key from his pocket and with a _click_, the case is opens and reveals the contents.

"Here is the 3D Maneuvering Gear that you requested' we bargained for it with the Military Police and requested that they look the other way if they see you use it but, I doubt that any other members of the Garrison or Survey Corps will look kindly on you holding possession of it."

Farlan whistles, "You came through, Tytos."

"You are a vital part of the lifeblood that fuels this project and the subjects that are a part of it, losing you would be a major blow to it, something that the government is not willing to risk."

Levi hands Tytos the case and examines the 3D maneuvering gear in the larger case, and finally pulls an odd looking contraption out that looks to you like a tangled mess of straps.

However Levi slips it on with ease and then helps the others strap on their gear.

Tytos remains and you shift under the hot cloak, sweat running down your face. You sigh and close your eyes for a brief second, but a squeal makes your eyes snap open.

Before you can react, something crashes into you and pulls away your cloak. You both fall backwards and instinctively your wings flare out. Regaining your balance, you gently straighten whatever or whomever crashed into you.

Isabel wears a sheepish expression on her face as she gently detangles herself from you and mumbles a quick, "Sorry."

Her eyes widen in amazement and a gasp escapes her mouth, and you cringe.

Damnit…

"What…?" Farlan whispers as he takes a cautious step closer to you.

You glance at Levi and even he's wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"The serum you procured from Dr. Gorlan helps subjects, like Crow here, adjust to her wings; and will ultimately save the project because without it, her body would reject the wings and ultimately kill her." Tytos explains.

"Thank you for your time," Tytos says and then walks away.

Quickly you retrieve your cloak off the ground, and with a flare you cover your folded ebony wings again.

You spare one last glance at the trio before taking off after Tytos, shame burning your face as you run to catch up with the man.


End file.
